


wooden closet and skin imperfections

by christopherswife



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Ending, changbin is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christopherswife/pseuds/christopherswife
Summary: felix and changbin enjoy each other's company





	wooden closet and skin imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 aggghh
> 
> pls note that english is definitely not my first language   
> so please forgive the grammar mistakes ive likely made
> 
> i hope you enjoy my work!

changbin’s hands slid down the sides of felix’s slim body and stopped at the brink of his prominent hipbones. felix nuzzled his face against changbin’s long neck and let him feel his body just the way he wanted to. sides, hips, back, chest – changbin adored every part of felix and all he craved was to see the rest of him. to see it all. 

”felix...” changbin whispered as felix pressed his lips against the skin of changbin’s neck, kissing and sucking his way up to changbin’s lips. changbin grabbed felix’s hips again and pulled the boy against himself just as close as it was physically possible. 

as changbin slid his hand underneath felix’s white top, he knew they would need to move from standing in their dorm’s living room to somewhere more discreet. in one, two, three swift motions, changbin picked up the tiny boy in front of him, earning a soft giggle from the said boy. 

changbin threw felix smoothly onto his bed and couldn’t help but sigh out of delight as his eyes scanned the gorgeous figure lying against the pale blue sheets. felix stood slightly taller than changbin himself but was still way too short to be a model. he had those narrow hips, the smallest of hands and skinny legs, which were all able to make changbin go crazy over him. changbin climbed on top of felix and continued the kiss that he had interrupted earlier. 

changbin could hear felix whimper quietly into their kiss as he pressed his thigh between felix’s legs. changbin rolled his hips twice against felix’s body just to show felix what he had already done to him. felix moaned as he felt changbin’s hard-on and reached to the hem of changbin’s shirt and the top of his sweatpants. felix hooked two of his fingers underneath the waistband of changbin’s pants, teasingly sliding them around changbin’s hips. 

changbin’s nose scrunched up as felix wrapped his right hand around his length and he had to move apart from felix’s soft lips to breathe - not only because from the lack of oxygen but the immense pleasure he was suddenly receiving. 

”fuck”, changbin moaned and placed his head on felix’s left shoulder as felix tightened his grip around him. felix chuckled at the sounds changbin made from only getting his cock stroked. he was secretly a little frustrated that he didn’t see changbin’s expressions since he had turned his face in the other way. 

”look at me babe”, felix whispered in english and changbin instantly turned his head around as if he had understood the phrase. now felix could see changbin’s beautiful mouth gaping open and his dark brown eyes glistening in the barely lit room. the sight that he had been desiring to see. 

”i don’t wanna come from this only”, changbin groaned and shut his eyes tightly. he didn’t want to see felix’s pretty face since it was arousing him way too much at that very moment. 

”please.”  
”you’re being unexpectedly sensitive tonight.”

felix loosened his grip, letting changbin down from his pleasure, and slid his hand upwards just to meet the fabric of changbin’s t-shirt.

”why the hell are we still wearing this much clothing”, still slightly breathless changbin snorted and lifted himself up just to rip his own shirt away and toss it into the depths of the room. felix followed changbin’s lead, first stripping himself topless and right after that getting rid of the rest of the clothes. 

now it was changbin’s turn to attack. he smashed his lips against felix’s neck, licking and sucking his way down to the visible collarbones covered in freckles. felix’s fingers travelled against changbin’s upper back and eventually twirled changbin’s thick black hair around themselves. felix tugged the dark locks as changbin flicked felix’s nipples with his fingertips – it felt so good but not good enough and changbin knew it. changbin went lower and lower, listening to felix’s gasps and feeling his body’s soft skin against his face, but the situation was progressing too slow for felix’s liking. he was growing impatient with changbin’s never ending teasing and tried to slightly push changbin’s head downwards. 

changbin smirked – of course he had got the hint but he simply didn’t want to give it all to felix so damn easily. he could hear felix begging in english, asking changbin to do something changbin wasn’t completely understanding but of course changbin knew. he knew exactly what felix was expecting him to do. 

although teasing felix until he would turn into a complete mess had been his original plan, changbin decided to give the boy what he was so much yearning for. but to compensate the unsuccessful plan, changbin obviously had to tease felix by only sliding the tip of his tongue along felix’s length. 

”hyung, please fuck… changbin” felix breathed and smashed his fist against the mattress purely out of his growing sexual frustration. 

”what is it?” changbin asked, trying to sound as innocent as he ever could while having felix’s achingly hard dick right in front of his face. 

but felix wasn’t having changbin’s tantalizing anymore and shoved changbin’s face right against his crotch.

”oh.”

changbin took the tip inside of his mouth, flicking his tongue on the underside. he heard felix’s swears, in english as usual, and let a couple of tears roll down from the outer corners of his eyes as felix bucked himself deeper inside his mouth. felix wasn’t usually big on deepthroat but apparently it was his revenge on changbin and his endless foreplay. 

”if you were on your knees, i would fuck your face” felix grunted in his low voice under his breath. ”but in this position this might be enough” he continued and put his hand behind changbin’s head and pushed his head lower. at that moment changbin felt like he was indeed going to choke on felix’s dick. he had to pull himself up.

”fucking hell felix, wasn’t i supposed to dominate tonight?” changbin said, trying to catch his breath while continuing to pleasure felix with his hand. 

felix shrugged and looked almost illegally sweet considering the situation he just had put changbin to go through. 

”i guess the tables have turned” felix replied and led changbin’s swollen lips back to his cock. ”you just look so good with my dick in your mouth. i can’t resist.”

changbin moaned and sunk his head all the way down felix’s length. he knew that the only option available for him was to make felix finish. he would probably get his reward afterwards. judging by the sounds felix was letting out of between his pretty lips, changbin wouldn’t need to blow him for much longer. 

changbin sucked just on the tip and lifted his gaze just to look at felix’s face. changbin wasn’t aware that he could have gotten any more aroused than he already was but that was exactly what seeing felix made him experience. felix’s mouth was open, eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together, his face striped from the light peeking between the closed blinds. changbin could distinguish felix’s freckles on his nose and on the apples of his cheeks. it made changbin remember how young and beautiful felix actually was. he was young, beautiful and so fucking close. 

as changbin had assumed, it didn’t take much more to make felix reach his high. felix came with a loud but short groan, his cum landing on changbin’s lips, chin and tongue. changbin looked back up at felix and watched as he inhaled and exhaled deeply through his mouth, eyes still closed. changbin shifted upwards to kiss on felix’s neck and shoulders, listening to the boy’s heavy breathing and his thumping heart inside his chest. 

”do i get to have the same treatment” changbin whispered to felix’s ear, playfully nibbling at the pierced earlobe. felix gave a quiet laugh and turned his head to face changbin. he wiped the messy corners of changbin’s mouth with his middle finger and pushed it past changbin’s lips. that’s how they cleaned the mess felix had made on changbin’s face.

”i get to decide on that, binnie-hyung” felix responded, pulling his finger out of changbin’s mouth and sliding it across changbin’s moist lips. he kissed them deeply and started feeling every part of changbin’s body with his hands. changbin didn’t know what to expect from felix which somehow made the situation even more thrilling for him. 

”i think you should stand up and lean against that closet”. 

felix pointed towards a dark, wooden closet with his left hand and shifted aside from the top of changbin. changbin wasn’t very used to felix ordering him around but at that point he most definitely didn’t mind him taking the lead. he stood up and lined his back against the cold door of the closet.

”well don’t you look… stunning” felix groaned as he admired the view of changbin’s fully naked body in front of him. all ready for felix to do whatever he pleased. 

felix stood up and took a few steps so that he could kiss changbin against the closet. changbin’s lips were hungry and passionate – he made his eagerness and impatience clear for felix through the way he kissed him. felix could feel changbin’s arousal against his thigh and he smirked slightly at the feeling. 

”felix is wondering what changbin-hyung might want…” felix breathed to changbin’s ear, making the older one shiver underneath his touch. changbin moaned as felix moved both his hands and lips on his body, groping his butt and sucking a mark at his collarbone. 

”i just wanna come… felix please” changbin mumbled against felix’s fluffy hair that was tickling his face. 

”then i know what i’ll do.”

felix dropped himself to his knees faster than changbin could even process the situation. he took changbin straight into his mouth without any warning or warming up, earning a long, strained moan out of changbin’s throat. 

”felix oh fuck…”

”mmmh…”

changbin slammed his head against the closet’s wooden door, not even caring about the dull pain on the back of his head. he bucked his hips against felix’s face, desperately trying to achieve as much satisfaction as fast as possible. 

changbin wanted to fuck felix’s throat so bad despite not being sure if felix could handle it. he tentatively pushed himself deeper inside felix’s mouth. as felix didn’t seem to mind, changbin gripped a handful of felix’s hair to keep his head in place while he continued to repeat the action. 

it felt so fucking good. changbin kept on thrusting in felix’s mouth, feeling the pleasure building up. felix was determined to give changbin the best blowjob in his life – he let changbin push his cock deep down his throat even though on multiple occasions it was a struggle for him to breathe. 

felix pulled back from changbin’s dick, spit dripping from his mouth down to the floor. he slapped changbin’s leaking tip against his pouty lips and looked up to meet changbin’s eyes. he was looking straight down at felix’s face, his jaw hanging open and whole body begging for its release. 

felix dove his head once more down changbin’s length, which was the crucial move for changbin. right when the back of felix’s throat hit changbin’s dick, changbin pulled felix’s hair harder than before and let out a loud whimper. felix felt his mouth getting filled with changbin’s warm cum. changbin’s legs felt wobbly and he was panting heavily against the closet door, his dick still deep inside of felix’s mouth. 

changbin pulled his dick slowly out of felix’s mouth, letting it slide along the tongue that was covered in his cum. if changbin didn’t feel so drained as he did, he would probably gotten hard again with the sight of felix right in front of his face. felix was kneeling naked on the floor, hands resting on his thighs, changbin’s cum mixed with spit still dripping down from his puffy, pink lips. felix was so perfect even like this.

there was no more light peeking from between the blinds that were covering the room’s window. there was no more light stripes illuminating felix’s face, emphasizing the freckles decorating his skin. changbin caressed felix’s smooth cheek with the back of his hand. felix was in deep sleep and changbin wanted to make sure not to accidentally wake him up. 

changbin couldn’t sleep but on the other hand he didn’t even want to. 

he didn’t want to close his eyes from felix’s beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> comments would be strongly appreciated ♥


End file.
